


Touch It

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [38]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur find a strange slime type creature and Arthur wants Merlin to touch it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch It

Merlin squints his eyes at the slimy type sludge that’s apparently inching closer towards them at a glacial pace. 

"Touch it." Arthur commands.

"What?" Merlin gawks at him like he’s gone and lost his mind. Knowing Arthur he probably has. 

"Go on," Arthur waves his hands at Merlin. "touch it." 

"You touch it." Merlin spits, eyes glaring at him. 

"Goodness, Merlin. You’re such a baby." Arthur bends down to touch the green slime and his eyes widen when he sees two smaller eyes looking back at him causing him to fall flat on his arse.

"What was that about me being a baby?"

Arthur just gives him a dirty unimpressed look. 


End file.
